Неофициальный союз Джастина
EN: Justin's unofficial alliance Эта статья посвящена неофициальному союзу Джастина, который был сформирован на Шоу отчаянных героев. В целом Due to the fact that Justin had another chance at the large cash prize on Total Drama Action, he was determined to win the season by any means necessary. He also wanted to ensure that he wouldn't be voted off like he was in Total Drama Island (courtesy of Heather). Early on in the season, he noticed that his teammates Beth and Lindsay had huge crushes on him, and he was quick to take advantage of their weakness so that they could take him further into the competition, forming an unofficial alliance. Justin intended to win by manipulating Beth and Lindsay into voting with him and listening to him throughout the whole season. However, even before the merge, the group began to slowly fall apart once Beth and Lindsay were no longer affected by Justin's charms. Total Drama Action Beach Blanket Bogus At the beginning of the episode, Lindsay and Beth obsess over Justin's good looks, so Justin starts off by acting nice and offering to sit with them for breakfast. After Beth and Lindsay help win the sandcastle challenge, Justin thanks Beth for saving the challenge, which delights her. He then asks if he could have one of her friendship bracelets, and she eagerly hands him one. In the confessional, Justin reveals he actually cares very little for Beth, and is plotting to lure her into an alliance. 3:10 to Crazytown has been purposely throwing challenges for the Screaming Gaffers.]]Beth, Lindsay, and Owen agree to vote off Trent with Justin after he reveals to them that Trent had been purposely throwing challenges for Gwen. The Chefshank Redemption Justin unofficially forms his alliance and begins using both Beth and Lindsay to further his own ends. Owen's status as a member is unclear, but he accepts Justin as his leader. They openly and gladly cooperate in Justin's plan to blackmail Gwen into throwing the challenge so that the Grips can win, as payback for Trent's schemes. Gwen gives in to the pressure and allows the Grips to win, getting her eliminated that night, which Justin views as a victory. Full Metal Drama Justin realizes he's starting to lose control over Beth and Lindsay, so he spends most of the episode trying to regain their admiration. The girls try their best to ignore Justin, but by the end of episode, Justin gets them back into his unofficial alliance using his new hair flip, and manipulates them into voting off Izzy for saying that she never thought Justin was cute. The Aftermath: II Gwen's problem isn't over yet as Justin's group has heavily strained her relationship with the other contestants who thinks that she sold Trent out in order to move herself further in the game and majority of them sides with Trent since the previous Aftermath. This also shows that nobody realizes that Justin has been the true mastermind behind Trent's elimination and put full blame on Gwen. It is until Trent tells the truth that Gwen is proven innocent and her trust with the others was restored. Super Hero-ld In this episode, Justin makes a new alliance with Duncan and Harold. He seems to have lost hope in Lindsay and Beth, so he feels that he needs to get on better terms with the guys instead, forming the second guys' alliance. The alliance presumably ends this episode. The Princess Pride Justin becomes too distracted by a sudden attraction to Courtney during this episode. When he was eliminated, Justin asked Lindsay and Beth if they would protest. Neither did, indicating that they no longer care for him, nor do they find him attractive. The guys' alliance seems to be finished in this episode also. Members Total Drama Action 'Original members' *Justin (Leader; voted off in The Princess Pride) *Beth (Joined in Beach Blanket Bogus, possible winner.) *Lindsay (Joined between 3:10 to Crazytown and The Chefshank Redemption, voted off in Rock n' Rule) 'Minor members' *Owen (Voted with them on several occasions; voted out in Ocean's Eight - Or Nine and fired in Top Dog) *Gwen (Forced to work with them in The Chefshank Redemption due to the events in 3:10 to Crazytown; voted out in The Chefshank Redemption) Trivia *This was the first alliance to be hinted at many times, but never officially take hold, even though Justin does often continuously manipulate Lindsay and Beth for their votes. *Lindsay is the only original member of the unofficial alliance to compete in Total Drama World Tour. See also